


Chocolat et chat sauvage

by Louis4evermine



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bottom Cloud, Depression, M/M, Mannequin, agence, bonheur à venir, cloud centric, happy end, insécurité
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis4evermine/pseuds/Louis4evermine
Summary: Cloud attend un signe qui lui prouverait que sa place est encore sur terre. Comment trouver sa place quand on est détruit? C'est ce qu'il devra apprendre avec juste un peu d'aide.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, je vous poste cette histoire que j'adore personnellement. Vous y trouverez sûrement des fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, mais je ne suis pas parfaite et le but c'est de se divertir à lire des histoires. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez :) 
> 
> Commentez!! c'est toujours plaisant  
> xxxx

Le jeune homme regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cette chambre qu'il détestait déjà, symbolisait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. La température était le reflet parfait de ses sentiments, de ses pensées; grise, froide et morose. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps et le fit sombrer encore plus profondément dans sa tristesse. Si autrefois des bras lui auraient entourés la taille et une voix lui aurait murmurée à l'oreille de venir se coucher sous les couvertures afin de se réchauffer, il en était tout autre aujourd'hui. Seul le silence et la froideur lui tiendraient compagnie maintenant. Ses yeux se mirent à picoter et ses bras se resserrèrent sur lui même. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Tout allait pourtant si bien, il ne fallut qu'elle se pointe et tout était fini. Pourquoi tout lui enlever? Il se retourna et alla sur le lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son reflet. Non qu'il se trouvait laid, au contraire, il était plutôt beau, des cheveux blonds hérissés, des yeux plus bleu que tout, une peau parfaite, des traits fins, un corps svelte, mais avec quelques muscles, bref, il n'était pas mannequin pour rien, du moins il essayait de le devenir, sans emploie on pouvait difficilement dire qu'il en était un. Mais en ce moment même, il savait bien qu'il avait perdu ce charisme, ses cheveux étaient sales, ses yeux gonflés et sa peau normalement dorée était crayeuse et terne. Il soupira lasse et son attention se porta sur son téléphone cellulaire qui vibrait à ses côtés. Son regard se posa sur l'écran où le nom d'un de ses 3 meilleurs amis apparaissait. Devait-il répondre? La réponse était pourtant si simple, non. De toute manière, qu'allait-il lui dire, qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, que son petit ami venait de le larguer pour une fille, qu'elle couchait maintenant dans son lit, mangeait dans sa cuisine, embrassait son... non! Plus le sien, il ne lui appartenait plus, c'est à elle qu'il appartenait maintenant. L'appareil s'arrêta et quelques secondes plus tard une notification lui indiquant un nouveau message apparu à l'écran, puis ce dernier devint noir. Noir, comme ses pensées. Peut-être était-ce cela la solution, disparaître, d'ailleurs à part ses 3 amis, qui le pleurerait? Il n'avait plus de parents, pas de frère et sœur, pas de famille proche. Un signe, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Un signe pouvant lui prouver que sa place était encore ici, que tout n'était pas joué encore... C'est alors que son portable se mit à nouveau à vibrer, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un numéro inconnu qui apparu à l'écran. Il allait laisser passer quand un petit pincement au creux de son ventre l'en empêcha. Il prit donc don courage à deux mains et répondit.  
\- Monsieur Strife?  
\- Oui...  
\- Je suis Yuffie, la secrétaire à Jenova, je vous appel de la part de Monsieur Sephiroth, il est très intéressée par votre portfolio, j'aimerais savoir si une rencontre avec lui serait possible pour vous?  
\- Oui, Oui c'est quand il veut.  
\- Est-ce que demain 14h00 vous conviendrait?  
\- C'est... oui... sans problème oui.  
\- Merci monsieur, bonne fin de journée.  
\- Merci, v... vous aussi.  
Cloud raccrocha et regarda son téléphone pendant un moment. Était-ce le signe qu'il attendait? La plus grande agence de mannequina qui l'appelait pour une rencontre avec le directeur qui est nul autre que Sephiroth en personne, le meilleur mannequin de l'histoire. Il avait démarré cette agence avec ses 2 amis, Angeal et Genesis, deux autres mannequins masculin de renom. 3 ans auparavant, la jeune recru Zack Fair avait été engagé là-bas et maintenant il était la personne la plus en vogue, on le voyait partout. Alors oui, pensa Cloud, ceci était son signe. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, un léger sourire se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres du garçon. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où une douche bien chaude serait plus que bienvenue. Demain son destin allait changer, du moins, il l'espérait et pour changer, il allait changer, mais jusqu'à quel point, il était loin de s'en douter.


	2. chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à vous!!! Je vous poste déjà le premier chapitre, mais je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera posté. Laissez moi vos commentaires! :D 
> 
> xxx

L'homme resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son amant, l'eau de la douche rendait leur corps encore plus bouillant qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. les coups de reins étaient violant, mais ô combien délicieux. Genesis s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais le plaisir que lui donnait l'argenté lui faisait perde tout contrôle. Sephiroth était fougueux lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, plus sauvage, mais tellement bon. Dans un dernier coups de rein, Sephiroth se déversa en son amant qui jouit à son tour pour la deuxième fois. L'argenté laissa redescendre le corps de Genesis pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baisé avant de commencer à se laver. Une fois terminé, ils sortirent tous les deux et s'habillèrent afin de se rendre au travail. La route se fit dans un silence confortable, chacun profitant de ce dernier instant de calme. Après 20 minutes de voiture, ils se stationnèrent a leur place privée et descendirent. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils saluèrent la réceptionniste et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Leur bureau étaient au dernier étage, au rez de chaussé se trouvait la réception et la comptabilité, le deuxième étage était réservé à la rédaction du magasine portant le même nom que l'agence, au troisième étage on retrouvait les publicistes, responsable des publicités concernant la compagnie, au quatrième il y avait tous les chargés de projet, c'est là que se passait les réunions et où on discutait des projets, le cinquième représentait qu'une seule grande pièce qui servait à faire des shooting photo lorsqu'on avait pas besoin de beaucoup de décore et pour finir le sixième qui était réservé à Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis et Yuffie leur secrétaire. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Genesis et Sephiroth saluèrent la jeune femme qui se leva aussitôt pour leur donner leur planning de la journée. Ils la remercièrent et passèrent les grandes portes doubles, une fois ces dernières fermées derrière eux, ils échangèrent un baisé et le rouge suivit son amant dans son bureau. Ce dernier prit place sur la chaise tendit que Genesis s'assit sur le coin de la table.

\- C'est aujourd'hui qu'arrive Angeal.

\- Oui, sur l'heure du dîner, répondit Sephiroth le nez dans son agenda.

Un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèvres ce qui fit froncer les sourcils l'autre homme.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, demanda Genesis un peu jaloux que son amant sourit ainsi sauf pour lui.

\- Ne t'en fait Gen, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça, je crois que je nous ai déniché une petite perle rare et comme je peux le constater sur mon horaire, nous allons la rencontrer cette après-midi.

Genesis plongea à son tour don regard sur son Horaire et vit le mot entrevue juste à côté de 14h00.

\- C'est qui, tu ne m'en a pas parlé!?

\- Oh Gen, quel serait le plaisir si je te disais tout, tu verras bien. Nous appellerons Angeal et Zack pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre ce midi je veux qu'ils soient avec nous.

\- Zack aussi!?

\- Oui, je veux son avis...

\- D'accord je leur enverrai un courriel lorsque j'irai à mon bureau. Pour l'instant j'ai une rencontre avec notre rédacteur en chef pour le prochain magasine d'hiver, étant en octobre il est dût pour le mois prochain. Bonne journée!

Genesis lui fit un clin d'œil et un salut à la militaire ce qui fit sourire l'aîné. Ce dernier ouvrit son ordinateur, impatient d'être au dîné.

* * *

Angeal attendait leur bagages, pendant que Zack était partit se chercher de quoi boire. Le vol avait été long, mais il en valait la peine. Ils allaient pouvoir faire la surprise à Genesis et Sephiroth d'être rentrer plus tôt, ces dernier les attendaient pour le midi, mais ayant prit le vol de nuit, les voilà en mâtiné. L'arrivée des bagages le sortit de ses pensées et il les prit avant d'aller rejoindre Zack près de la machine distributrice.

\- Tu as ce qui te faut? demanda Angeal

\- oui oui, cette foutu machine s'est enfin décidée à me donner ce que je voulais.

\- Allez vient puppy, nos deux lourdo nous attendent.

À la mention de Sephiroth et Genesis, un énorme sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune. Sephiroth voudrait sûrement le voir dès son arrivé et il ne pouvait avoir plus hâte. Il s'empressa de prendre sa bouteille de cola et suivit d'un pas rapide Angeal. Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture et l'aîné prit le volant.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre de l'eau à la place de ton cola, c'est meilleur pour ta santé.

\- Pff... c'est dégouttant et sans saveur, et pour ce qui est de ma santé, sache que je suis très en forme, ne te l'ai-je pas prouvé hier soir!?

La main du plus vieux vint se poser sur la cuisse de Zack qui sourit de sa victoire. Le son du téléphone du cadet se fit entendre et il regarda le message. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Sephiroth veut nous voir à notre arrivé

\- Répond que nous y seront dès que nous arriverons.

Le trajet de quelques minutes se fit dans le silence, Angeal concentré sur la route et Zack occupé à échanger des messages avec Genesis qui s'impatientait de les voir arriver. Au plus grand plaisir des deux voyageurs, le bâtiment de Jenova apparut dans leur champs de vision. Ils entrèrent dans le stationnement et se rangèrent dans l'espace prévu pour eux. Laissant les bagages dans la voiture, ils sortirent de l'engin et se rendirent dans l'immeuble afin de se rendre au dernier étage. Genesis et Sephiroth les attendant qu'au midi seraient surpris de les voir si tôt dans la journée. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Yuffie les salua surprise.

\- Messieurs Hewley et Fair! bonjour à vous! Dois-je vous annoncer?

\- Non, faites juste nous dire où se trouve Sephiroth et Genesis.

\- Monsieur Sephiroth est dans son bureau et Monsieur Genesis est au 2e étage avec monsieur Rufus.

\- Merci Yuffie, ne prévenez pas Genesis de notre arrivé, mais appelez le pour demander s'il est trop occupé pour venir dans le bureau de Sephiroth.

\- Oui monsieur Angeal.

Les deux hommes saluèrent d'un coup de tête la jeune femme et partirent en direction du bureau de l'argenté. Sans frapper, Zack ouvrit la porte et entra. Sephiroth releva la tête le regard noir vers la personne qui osait entrer dans son bureau sans cogner, mais quand il reconnu les deux hommes, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?!

\- Surprise! s'écria Zack en s'élança vers l'argenté.

Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras "allô puppy" puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal et Zack formaient un couple à leur 4. Les 3 premier se connaissant depuis toujours, avaient développé des sentiments entre eux et incapable de choisir, ils avaient prit la décision de rester ensemble. Zack s'étaient joint à eux quand il avait fait son arrivé dans l'agence. Et avec le temps, s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé sous le charme des 3 hommes. Ces derniers n'avaient pu rejeté le noir avec son charme, sa beauté, sa joie de vivre et sa drôle de ressemblance à un chiot. Depuis maintenant 4 ans, ils étaient tous les 4 et la vie ne pourrait pas être plus belle.

Angeal s'approcha d'eux et Sephiroth l'attrapa par la nuque afin de coller ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de vous en ce moment.

\- Dit pas ça comme ça Seph, maintenant je suis tout excité, dit Zack.

\- Ça tombe bien j'ai fait appeler Genesis et d'après ce que nous avons eut comme information, nous n'avons qu'une entrevue à 14h00.

En même temps qu'Angeal disait ces mots, la porte s'ouvrir sur un Genesis en colère. Il prit place sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau sans faire de cas des deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Ils vont me faire crier!! Je vous jure ils auront ma peau s'ils continuent ainsi.

-Pauvre chou... dit Zack en s'assoyant sur ses genoux, mais qui?

-Le magasine!! Notre mannequin vedette a...

Genesis s'arrêta brusquement de parler et son regard se posa sur Zack toujours assis sur lui, puis il leva la tête et regarda Angeal.

-Surprise, minauda Zack en mettant son nez dans le cou de son amant.

-Quand êtes vous arrivé?!

-Tout juste, répondit Zack en mordant doucement la peau du cou de Genesis.

Ce dernier pencha la tête vers l'arrière, donnant accès plus facilement a son cou. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et ses mains agrippèrent les hanches du plus jeune.

Sephiroth alla vers la porte de son bureau et la ferma à clé, puis se dirigea vers les deux amants qui gémissaient.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai le goût pour un petit chiot là maintenant.

-Ça tombe bien je me taperais bien le colérique! Répondit Angeal.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long baisé tout en se déshabillant. Une fois nu, Angeal alla vers Genesis tandis que Sephiroth prit place sur sa chaise de travail.

-Zack, vient ici!

Le mannequin se leva et se dirigea vers l'argenté enlevant son pantalon, sa chemise étant déjà ouverte, puis se posa en califourchon sur Sephiroth. Les mains de se dernier caressèrent le visage du plus jeune pour s'arrêter devant sa bouche. Zack l'ouvrit et lubrifia de sa salive les deux doigts qui se présentaient à lui. Une fois fait, Sephiroth glissa ses doigts jusqu'aux fesses du cadet et y inséra un doigt le faisant gémir d'aise, puis bien rapidement un deuxième prit place dans cet antre chaud. Il y fit plusieurs va et vient ainsi que des mouvements de ciseau quand un long gémissement provenant de leur deux autres amants attira leur attention. Angeal venait de pénétrer Genesis qui était à quatre pattes par terre.

À cette vision, Zack se retourna vers Sephiroth le regard noir d'excitation.

-Prend moi tout de suite!

-Tu es certain...

-Maintenant Seph!!

Sans plus se faire prier, Sephiroth d'un habile coup de rein s'inséra à l'intérieur de Zack qui lâcha un petit cri qu'il camoufla en posant sa bouche sur celle de son amant.

N'en pouvant plus, Angeal se déversa à l'intérieur de Genesis qui le suivit quelques secondes après. Le couple s'embrassa lentement, se remettant doucement de l'extase qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils observèrent ensuite les deux autres amants qui n'avaient pas encore terminé. Les coups de reins fougueux et désordonnés leur signala qu'ils étaient sur le bord de l'apothéose. Quelques minutes après, Zack se déversa entre leur deux corps suivit de près par Sephiroth.

Les quatre hommes se rhabillèrent et prirent chacun place sur les chaises dans le bureau.

-Alors Genesis, si maintenant tu nous racontais ce qui se passe? Demanda Sephiroth en attachant ses long cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

-Le mannequin vedette que nous avions prévu pour le magazine d'hiver vient de nous lâcher comme ça sans avertissement, alors il va falloir recommencer toutes les photos.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de l'argenté, ce qui intrigua grandement Zack et Angeal, mais fit monter la colère de Genesis.

-Oh et tu trouve ça drôle! C'est pas toi qui va devoir trouver quelqu'un de parfait pour le remplacer! s'écria l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il se tourna vers Zack le regard suppliant, «Zack... je sais que tu arrive d'une longue série de runway et que tu es fatigué... mais s'il te plaît fait le magasine d'hiver!»

Zack ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par Sephiroth qui prit la parole.

-Genesis, calme toi, Zack ne sera pas obligé de prendre les photos, et il pourra prendre ses 2 semaines de vacances comme prévu. Vous vous rappelé que je vous ai bouclé un meeting pour 14h00? Et bien je crois que le destin nous envoie un message, la réunion que j'ai prévu est pour un entretient, avec un jeune mannequin que j'ai découvert.

-Un nouveau! S'exclama Genesis. Il a dû te faire une bonne impression pour que tu veuille qu'on soit tous là.

-Tu n'as pas idée Gen, en fait je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne, j'ai seulement vu sont portfolio.

-On peut voir, dit Angeal curieux.

Sephiroth sourit et sortit un dossier de son énorme bureau. Zack frappa des mains excité de voir le nouveau prometteur. L'argenté ouvrit la fiche et tous se ruèrent devant. À l'intérieur, une photo représentant un jeune homme vêtu d'un jean et d'un simple marcel prenait place, mais ce ne fut pas la pose, ni les vêtements qui attirèrent leur attention, mais cette touffe de cheveux dorés, ce visage parfait, ce corps fin, mais finement musclé et surtout ces yeux bleu comme jamais ils n'avaient vu auparavant. Ils tournèrent les pages et chaque photo était magnifique.

-Bon sens Seph, où as-tu trouvé cette merveille, s'exclama Genesis.

-Son portfolio nous a été envoyé et je ne pouvais faire autrement, alors vous êtes d'accord?

-Oui, plus que d'accord, ajouta Angeal.

-Il est tellement mignon, commenta Zack, c'est pas possible.

Sephiroth sourit et caressa la joue de son plus jeune amant avant de se lever.

-Et si nous allions manger avant notre entretient, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais nos activités précédentes m'ont affamées.

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur le visage de chaque homme et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte, impatient de manger, mais surtout de rencontrer ce mannequin.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2!!!! Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît, c'est ce qui me motive!!!  
> Alors amusez-vous maintenant :D   
> Bonne lecture

Cloud regardait l'immense building qui se tenait devant lui. On pouvait y lire en grandes lettres blanches Jenova. Il regarda ensuite son téléphone cellulaire, afin de voir l'heure, son rendez-vous était à 14h00 et voilà qu'il était déjà 13h45. Cela faisait donc 45 minutes qu'il se tenait debout à regarder l'édifice sans bouger. Prenant un grand soupir, il se mit en marche et entra à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers la dame au bureau d'accueil. Il s'arrêta devant cette dernière qui le salua d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle devait être âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, mais reflétait la grâce même.   
-Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-Bonjour madame, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Sephiroth à 14h00.  
-Oh, oui, prenez l’ascenseur et montez au sixième étage, là bas, Yuffie, sa secrétaire, vous indiquera quoi faire.  
-Merci beaucoup, souffla le blond.  
-Mais de rien, bonne chance, sourit-elle.  
Il prit donc l’ascenseur qui se tenait à sa gauche sans plus attendre. Il lui sembla que la montée dura pendant des heures. Nul doute qu'il était plus que nerveux, son avenir se jouait ici, est-ce que la vie lui donnait vraiment cette deuxième chance où se tenait encore qu'une de ses ruses pour le faire tomber plus profondément dans son malheur. Le ding de la porte s'ouvrant le sortit de ses pensées et il pu voir un bureau derrière lequel une jeune femme tapait à l'ordinateur. Il s'avança donc vers elle, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Yuffie.   
-Excusez-moi madame?  
-OH! Pardon! J'étais concentrée dans mon travail, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, vous êtes?  
-Strife, Cloud Strife, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Sephiroth.  
-Oui, je me souviens de vous, dit-elle en se levant, si vous voulez bien venir vous asseoir ici.  
Elle le mena vers un fauteuil à la gauche, près de la fenêtre. Elle lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants, le temps d'aller vérifier si le grand patron était prêt. Ses mains étaient moites tellement il était nerveux, se retrouver ici seul à attendre de rencontrer l'homme le plus influant de l'industrie.  
-Vous pouvez venir avec moi, dit Yuffie de retour.  
Cloud se leva et suivit la jeune femme d'un pas nerveux. Elle s'arrêta devant la dernière porte du couloir et lui fit signe de cogner avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers son bureau. Cloud fixa la porte en soupirant, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, frappa à la porte retenant son souffle. Une voix grave lui répondit d'entrer et il en eut des frissons tout le long de son corps. Il prit la poignée de la porte, la tourna et entra à l'intérieur. Son pas fut arrêté quand il vit non pas seulement le grand Sephiroth derrière son bureau, mais également Genesis debout à sa droite, Angeal assit sur une chaise de travail à sa gauche et Zack assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre derrière tout le monde. Sephiroth se leva et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils en face du bureau. Cloud fit ce qui lui était demandé et prit place face aux quatre hommes.  
-Bonjour à toi Cloud, merci d'être venu aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que nous ne soyons pas que nous deux.  
-Non... pas du tout.  
-Parfait, maintenant si tu le veux, nous allons commencer, pour être honnête avec toi, tes photos m'ont beaucoup plu, je sais que tu as du talent, maintenant je veux savoir ce qui fait en sorte que tu mérite ta place ici, car il y a beaucoup de gens avec du talent.  
-Tout d'abord merci à vous de me donner ma chance, vous savez je ne suis pas de ceux qui ont toujours voulu être mannequin, j'ai longtemps pensé que je n'avais pas de talent et que je ne ferai rien dans la vie. J'ai un ami qui m'a prit en photo un jour pour un projet dans le cadre d'un cours et je me suis surpris à aimer ça et les résultats me plaisaient beaucoup, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Le plus surprenant c'est que j'ai réussit à faire quelque chose, j'ai décroché un petit contrat dans un petit magasin de vêtements, puis je me suis fait remarquer par une petite agence envers qui je serai éternellement reconnaissant, car ils m'ont formé. J'ai fait beaucoup de chose, mais quand je fais ce métier, je sens que je suis enfin bon à quelque chose et ça je ne suis pas prêt à le perdre, c'est pourquoi je veux me donner à 100%. Je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup confiance en moi, mais devant la lentille je suis quelqu'un d'autre et je sens l'assurance en moi, comme un feu qui prend possession de moi, dit Cloud en relevant le regard vers celui de Sephiroth.  
Ce dernier le regardait intensément, le regard indéchiffrable. Cloud se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard. Ses yeux dériva sur Genesis qui était impassible ne laissant rien paraître, puis vers Angeal qui lui souriait doucement, pour finir avec Zack qui s'était relevé et lui souriait à pleine dent. Il reporta son regard sur l'argenté qui ne le fixait toujours.   
-Quel âge as-tu Cloud?  
-19 ans Monsieur.  
Sephiroth sentit son coeur s'emballer, il avait le même âge que Zack lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré, mais maintenant ils étaient eux-même plus vieux, et de voir cet homme si jeune devant lui l'excitait plus que tout. Il n'était pas attiré par les enfants loin de là, Dieu sait ce qu'il le ferait subir, mais un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge aussi beau et délicat que Cloud était vraiment quelque chose.   
-Es-tu présentement sous contrat?  
-Non, je n'ai pas d'emploi pour le moment, alors je suis disponible.  
-J'aimerais que tu te lève et que tu tienne droit, dit Sephiroth en se levant.  
L'argenté se dirigea vers le jeune mannequin qui le regardait approcher les joues teintées de rose qui ne faisait que rajouter à sa beauté. Sephiroth fit le tour de lui regardant sa posture, son corps, s'imaginant beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, puis retourna s'asseoir. Zack s'avança à son tour et prit le bras de Cloud le guidant vers la porte.  
-Tu vas devoir aller attendre près du bureau de Yuffie le temps que nous discutions, dit le noir en sortant du bureau le blond toujours à son bras. Ça ne devrait pas être très long et entre toi et moi, je suis certain qu'ils vont te prendre, chuchota-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.   
Cloud sourit doucement et alla retrouver sa place sur le fauteuil où il avait préalablement attendu. Yuffie lui sourit et croisa les doigts pour lui. Il pensât avoir bien fait, ils aiment ses photos, Zack semblait croire que oui lui aussi alors tout n'était pas joué. 

* * *

Lorsque Zack revint dans le bureau, il retrouva Genesis les mains agrippés au veston de Sephiroth le suppliant de prendre le jeune homme.  
-Imagine le dans le magasine d'hiver, habillé de fourrure blanche, avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux Sephiroth, tu as vu ses yeux. J'en ferai la star du magasine.   
Sephiroth sourit et détacha son amant de lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers Angeal.  
-Qu'en pense-tu?  
-Il est est évident qu'il a du talent, il est beau...  
-Beau! s'exclama Genesis, Mais il est magnifique!  
-Oui Gen je sais, je crois qu'il serait un joli atout à notre agence.  
-Pas juste à notre agence, marmonna Genesis le sourire en coin aux lèvres.   
-Et toi Zack?  
-J'ai déjà dit à Cloud qu'on le prendrait alors si vous pensez que je vais le laissé filer, si vous le refusez je quitte la boite!  
Angeal éclata de rire et frappa des mains avant de se relever.  
-Alors ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.  
Sephiroth prit le téléphone sur son bureau et appuya sur la ligne le reliant à celui de Yuffie, cette dernière répondit presque immédiatement. Il lui demanda de lui envoyer Cloud. Après seulement quelque secondes, le jeune homme entra dans le bureau plus nerveux que jamais. Sephiroth ainsi que les 3 autres hommes étaient debout et l'attendaient. L'argenté s'avança vers lui et il lui tandis la main.  
-Bienvenue à Jenova Cloud.  
-Vraiment!  
Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cloud le rendant encore plus lumineux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Des larmes de joie commencèrent à se loger dans ses cils épais et rendaient ses yeux encore plus bleu. Tous les hommes le regardaient tel des prédateurs regardant une proie, il était tout simplement parfait. Cloud s'essuya les yeux en s'excusant.  
-Revient demain ici même pour 8h00 tapant, nous te ferons signer ton contrat et nous commencerons immédiatement. Cela te convient-il?  
-Oui, parfait, merci beaucoup!  
Il serra les mains des quatre hommes présent et sortie en souhaitant une bonne journée à Yuffie et en lui disant à demain. Une fois dehors il prit son portable et appela ses meilleurs amis.   
-Cloud! S'exclama l'un d'eux.  
-Luz! Rendez-vous au pub de Tifa!   
Sans lui laissé le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit Cloud raccrocha. Il venait de prendre une décision, si la vie lui donnait cette chance alors il ferait en sorte d'essayé de ne pas la gaspiller. Il prit un grand respire et se dirigea vers le petit pub en question. Il lui fallut 15 minutes de marche qui lui firent le plus grand bien. Une fois sur place, il entra à l'intérieur où il repéra rapidement ses trois amis assis à une table, un pichet de bière déjà commandé ainsi que quatre verres. Ils étaient des triplets de 3 ans son aîné et avaient été ses voisins depuis toujours, leurs mères étant amies depuis toujours. Ils le suivaient partout il allait, car ils étaient incapable de se passer de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'ils disaient. Il y avait Luz l'aîné la grosse brute au coeur de nounours, suivait Yazoo, le plus calme des trois et pour finir Kadaj, le drama queen par excellence. Ils étaient sans doute les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, maintenant que sa mère était décédée il y a 3 ans. Il se demande s'il serait encore ici si ce n'était d'eux... Secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces pensées négative, il avança vers ses amis. Le voyant marcher vers eux, Kadaj se leva d'un bon et lui sauta dessus.  
-Ça va pas la tête! s'exclama l'argenté, Ça fait trois jours que tu ne nous as pas donné signe de vie! Je me suis imaginé plein de chose, j'aurais fait quoi s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'aurais été seul!  
-Hey! s'exclama Luz, tu nous as nous.  
-Ouais... c'est pas la plus grande réussite...  
-Calme toi Kadaj et relève toi, tu écrase Cloud, laisse le se lever. Tu sais pourquoi il est rester seul, commenta Yazoo.  
-Ce sale connard! si je pouvais le voir question de lui arracher la tête! s'époumona Kadaj en se relevant et en aidant Cloud.  
Ce dernier lui sourit doucement et lui prit la main en lui soufflant un merci. Ce geste calma son ami qui le tira vers ses frères. Une fois assis Cloud prit des nouvels des triplets, puis quand vint son tour, les trois hommes le regardèrent avec interrogation. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Cloud prit un grand soupir et ouvrit la bouche.   
-Vous savez depuis que V... Vincent est partit ça été difficile pour moi et je ne suis pas fier de moi de vous dire que plusieurs pensés noir me sont venues en tête, mais là n'est pas la question, bref j'ai demandé à la vie de m'envoyer un signe et j'ai reçu un appel pour un entretient avec une agence, qui était aujourd'hui et j'ai eut le job, sourit le blond.  
-Wow! Bravo Cloud, je savais que tu trouverais, tu es fait pour ce travail, tout le monde tuerait pour ta gueule, si ce n'étais pas que tu es pratiquement mon frère, nous aurions déjà 5 enfants, 2 chiens et une maison ensemble, dit Kadaj le sourire aux lèvres.   
Cloud sourit en secouant la tête, ses amis étaient vraiment les meilleurs.   
-C'est quoi le nom de cet agence? demanda Yazoo  
-Jenova... souffla-t-il  
Luz recracha sa gorgée directement sur Kadaj qui cria sous cette douche improvisée.  
-Jenova! s'exclama l'aîné des frères, Wow! Félicitations chaton, dit-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.   
Cloud sourit à son ami, ce surnom qui refaisait toujours surface. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se battre pour ne pas être appelé ainsi. Les trois frères lui avaient donné ce nom alors qu'ils étaient enfant, trouvant qu'il ressemblait à un chat autant physiquement que psychologiquement.   
-C'est ton rêve qui se réalise Cloud, sourit Yazoo.  
-Oui, j'arrive pas à y croire, je commence demain.  
-Ça va te faire du bien, commenta Kadaj, il ne mérite pas que tu te mette dans un état comme tu l'étais pour lui.   
Il prit la main de Cloud dans la sienne et la serra doucement.  
-Tu sais qu'on tient à toi, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas se passer de toi et te voir ainsi, te mettre à l'écart de nous, te morfondre alors que tu mérite le soleil nous a fait beaucoup de mal.   
Cloud sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et il sourit tendrement à son ami. Bientôt, deux autres mains se joignirent à les leur et les quatre amis échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Une présence à leur gauche attira leur attention et ils se tournèrent vers cette personne qui les regardait immobile. Ils purent reconnaître la propriétaire du bar, soit Tifa Lockheart, les bras sur la table, la tête appuyée sur l'une de ses mains relevée vers le haut les fixant avec douceur.   
-Vous êtes si mignon, minauda-t-elle, sauf toi Kadaj, t'es toujours aussi moche.  
-La ferme Lockheart, s'exclama le concerné.  
-Allô Tifa, la salua Yazoo.   
-Alors comme ça on fête une petite victoire pour notre chaton, s'exclama-t-elle. Tout ce que tu prend est offert par la maison.  
-Mais Tifa, je ne peux pas...  
-Si j'insiste, comme ça quand tu seras connu et populaire tu me traîneras avec toi à un défilé et ainsi tout sera repayé!   
-Marché conclu, dit le mannequin en rougissant de plaisir.  
-Tu es trop mignon à rougir chaton, je vais finir par te croquer un jour.  
-Alors on peut prendre ce qu'on veut, dit Kadaj.  
-Pas toi la belette, seul Cloud à droit à ce privilège.  
-Pff.. soupira Kadaj en se tournant vers ses deux frères.  
L'un d'eux attira son attention, tellement il regardait la jeune femme avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Car oui, Luz en pinçait pour la jolie brunette depuis un petit moment. Sentant un regard sur lui, il dirigea son regard sur son cadet qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Il le supplia silencieusement de rien faire de stupide, mais avec Kadaj c'était toujours peine perdue.   
-Et pourquoi pas Luz, lui aussi pourrait avoir droit à ces consommations gratuites, dit Kadaj en se retourna vers la jeune femme.   
Cette dernière leva les yeux vers l'homme en question qui n'osait pas la regarder tellement il était mal à l'aise. Ses joues rosées et son regard fuyant ne passa pas inaperçu par Tifa qui sourit.  
-Bien sûr, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut profiter de ce genre de traitement spécial, répondit-elle en baissant le regard et en rougissant quelque peu. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai du travail. Sauf toi Kadaj, toi tu m'ennuie.   
-Dégage gamine!  
-C'était quoi ça? demanda Cloud à Luz.  
-Rien, marmonna l'aîné.  
-Il en pince pour elle, mais il n'ose pas faire les premiers pas, ajouta Kadaj.  
-Et d'après ce que je viens de voir, je crois que c'est réciproque, commenta Yazoo.   
-Arrêtez, il n'y a rien, point final, maintenant passons à autre chose!  
Cloud sourit doucement se promettant de ne plus mettre ses amis à l'écart. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi et le repas avec eux avant de partir tôt pour être certain de bien dormir en vu de cette grande journée qui l'attendait dès le lendemain. Il leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée en souriant, car ils commençaient à ressentir les effets de l’alcool dans le corps. Il salua Tifa au passage qui lui souffla un baisé et il prit la route jusqu'à chez lui. Cet appartement était toujours aussi froid et vide, mais son coeur l'était un peu moins. Il prit une douche chaude, se sécha et alla directement au lit réglant au passage son alarme pour 6h30 et pour une fois, s'endormit par lui même et non à bout de force d'avoir trop pleuré.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTEZ ET LAISSEZ MOI DES KUDOS SVP!!!!!!
> 
> Merci et bonne lecture!!!!!

Cloud se leva tôt ce matin là, pressé d'arriver à l'agence. Il prit une orange qu'il dégusta comme petit déjeuné. Il savait bien que c'était peu, mais s'il voulait garder la forme il ne devait pas trop manger. Il prit une douche chaude et se vêtit simplement, un jean skinny foncé, déchiré aux genoux, un T-shirt noir et le tout complété avec des converses noirs et blanches. Il mit par dessus son chandail un grand kangourou bleu bébé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, mais ô combien confortable. Il sortit ensuite de chez lui et partit vers l'agence, en prenant bien soin de vérifier si son cellulaire était bel et bien dans ses poches. Il marcha d'un pas rapide, la fraîcheur de l'automne se faisait sentir. Il arrêta dans un petit café et prit un chocolat chaud, le chocolat était son péché mignon, peu importe la forme du chocolat. Il ressortit en serrant son verre, tentant de se réchauffer les mains du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait plus de manteau, ses choses étant encore chez Vincent, n'ayant pas le courage d'aller les chercher. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait de le revoir, il n'était pas prêt mentalement. Lorsqu'il l'avait surpris au lit avec cette fille, il était partit aussitôt. Le problème était que malgré tout, il ne pouvait le détester. Le temps qu'il arrive au travail, son chocolat était froid ainsi que tout son corps, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre pour cela. Il entra à l'intérieur de l'édifice, saluant au passage la réceptionniste qui lui fit un clin d’œil en retour, puis prit l’ascenseur pour se rendre au sixième étage, comme Sephiroth lui avait dit la veille. 

-Bon matin Cloud, le salua Yuffie.   
-Bon matin à toi.   
-Tu peux aller voir Monsieur Sephiroth, il est à son bureau, s'il y a quelque chose appelez moi sur mon cellulaire, je dois quitter mon bureau quelques instants.  
-Merci Yuffie, sourit le blond. 

Il marcha vers le bureau de son patron, dont la porte était déjà entrouverte. Il frappa doucement contre celle-ci, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse il entra. Cependant, la vision qu'il eut ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Sephiroth était debout, dos à lui, et sur son bureau Genesis avait les jambes autour de la taille de l'argenté et les deux s'embrassaient goulûment. Cloud sursauta, ce qui attira l'attention des deux hommes sur lui. Ils se séparèrent doucement et Genesis se releva, prenant soin de défroisser son habit.

-Pardonnez-moi, Yuffie m'a dit que je pouvais venir, et j'ai cogné, mais je croyais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un et je suis d'avance....

Cloud disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, les joues rouges d’embarras. Son regard était fixé au sol et ses mains jouaient avec son verre vide. Le rire de Genesis le fit sortir de ses pensées et il remonta les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'homme. Ce dernier le regardait en souriant, amusé par la situation. 

-Est-ce que cela te choque? Deux hommes ensembles?  
-Non! Non! je veux dire, je suis surpris, mais non... je, moi même, je veux dire moi aussi je...  
-C'est bon Cloud, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, il n'y a pas de problème et aucun mal à été commis. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à nous cacher, ajouta Sephiroth. Maintenant vient t'asseoir, je vais te présenter ton contrat et s'il te plaît tu pourras le signer.

Cloud vint s'asseoir au bureau et prit les feuilles que Sephiroth lui tendit. Sur les premières pages, il pouvait y lire la mission de la compagnie, puis vinrent les directives que l'agence attendait de lui, Ne pas parler en mal de l'agence, Toujours bien se comporter en publique, ne pas faire affaire avec une autre agence, pour ne nommer que ceux là. N'y voyant rien qu'il pouvait lui nuire, Cloud prit un stylo et signa le document au plus grand plaisir des deux hommes présents. Sephiroth reprit le document et le posa sur son bureau dans le but de le donner à Yuffie pour qu'elle le classe avec le autres contrats. 

-J'aimerais te souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'agence officiellement, dit l'argenté en serrant la main menue du blond. Maintenant il nous faut passer aux choses sérieuses. Nous avons une proposition à te faire, vois-tu, il y a un de nos mannequins qui vient de nous lâcher et il était sensé être notre mannequin vedette dans notre magasine d'hiver. Le problème est que nous ne pouvons prendre n'importe qui pour les magasines et nous avons pensé à toi. Je sais que c'est un grand défi, mais en même temps cela nous servirait de promotion pour toi et ce sera une excellente façon de nous montrer de quoi tu es capable. 

Cloud n'en revenait tout simplement pas, lui offrir d'être la vedette du prochain magasine de Jenova. Il sentit ses joues chauffées tellement il était heureux. La tête que ferait Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo en apprenant la nouvelle. Il n'allait certainement pas leur dire, il allait attendre qu'ils voient le magasine par eux mêmes. Reprenant ses esprits, il se rendit compte que les deux hommes attendaient sa réponse. 

-Oui, bien sûre que je veux. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.   
-Parfait! s'exclama Genesis en se levant. Nous devons commencer maintenant, il faut que nous commencions les photos maintenant, dit le rouge en lui entourant les épaules de ses bras. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura «Je savais que tu dirais oui, Angeal t'attend déjà au studio photo».

Ils descendirent au cinquième étage où une grande pièce séparée en plusieurs sections représentant différents décors hivernale. Il y avait aussi plusieurs présentoirs avec divers habits et accessoires de tout genre. Il y avait même un coin maquillage et coiffure. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient dans la pièce et parlaient tous en même temps. Cloud sentit un pincement d'euphorie à l'intérieur de son ventre, il était excité de commencer. 

-Cloud! S'exclama une voix à leur gauche, Je savais que tu accepterais! 

Le concerné se tourna et vit Zack suivit par Angeal. 

-Zack, commença Genesis, n'es-tu pas sensé être en vacances?  
-Oui, je le suis, mais je ne manquerai pour rien au monde les premiers pas de Cloud dans notre agence, s'exclama le mannequin.  
-Il a insisté pour venir avec moi, compléta Angeal, un appareil photo à la main. 

Cloud les regarda étrangement, on aurait dit qu'il était le premier mannequin à travailler pour eux, mais en regardant autour de lui, il pu constater qu'il n'était pas le seul. Quelques un d'entre eux le regardaient avec du venin dans les yeux. Faire un magasine de Jenova était un honneur pour n'importe quel mannequin, Jenova était la référence mode par excellence. Cloud se mit à leur place et lui aussi se détesterait s'il avait travaillé pendant plus longtemps pour avoir la chance de faire le magasine et qu'on donnait la chance à un petit nouveau. 

-Vient avec moi Cloud, il faut commencé par te coiffer et ton maquillage. Tu es très chanceux de faire l'édition d'hiver, avec tes yeux bleus et tous les décor de la même couleur ce sera fantastique. 

Zack l'assis sur l'une des chaises et un coiffeur vint lui arranger les cheveux. Il avait l'impression que jamais ses cheveux avaient été aussi beaux. Genesis était tout près donnant des directives.

-Pour le maquillage, je veux quelque chose de légé, regardez sa peau comme elle est belle, mettez là en valeur et ses yeux, je veux du bleu, un effet givré sur les pommettes, mais pas trop. Tu verras Cloud, tu seras magnifique, même si tu l'es déjà. Ajouta-t-il en lui faisait un clin d’œil. 

Les joues du cadet se teintèrent de rouge encore une fois. C'est à croire qu'ils faisaient exprès. Une fois près Cloud n'avait pas de mot pour se décrire, ces experts savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il fut ensuite guidé vers les habits où Genesis avait déjà les mains pleines. Il lui tendit les vêtements l'invitant à se changer derrière le petit rideau en arrière des présentoirs. Lorsqu'il ressortit, Genesis, Angeal et Zack restèrent bouche bée. Il portait un pantalon gris pâle par dessus lequel il avait mit un chandail blanc très transparent, mais ce qui volait la vedette c'était le manteau de fourrure blanche qui lui donnait presque l'aire féminin, mais à la fois très masculin. Avec ses cheveux blond et ses grands yeux bleus il avait l'aire d'un petit chaton blanc. Les 3 hommes se faisaient violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Suis-je ok?  
-Tu es plus que ok, tu es absolument magnifique, dit Angeal. 

Cloud rougit bien contre lui, mais très heureux que les habits lui fasses bien. Il suivit Angeal qui lui avait fait signe et il fut conduit devant un décor tout bleu. Angeal se plaça devant lui, son appareil photo prêt à usage. Genesis s'éloigna un peu, demandant à tous de cesser le bruit, que le séance photo commençait. 

-Cloud, concentre toi sur moi, commença Angeal, c'est moi qui sera ton photographe, je vais te guider si tu as des problèmes. Maintenant nous allons commencer, je veux que tu te laisse aller, joue avec tes vêtements, je veux qu'en te voyant je puisse me sentir attirer par toi, je veux que les gens arrête devant ta photo et achète le magasine, car ce que nous faisons en ce moment c'est la page couverture. 

Cloud hocha la tête et dit un petit «je suis prêt». Angeal approcha son appareil de ses yeux et les clichés commencèrent à fuser. Cloud s'en sortait bien, même très bien et plus le temps passait et plus il prenait confiance en lui et cela se faisait sentir dans ses poses et expressions. Cloud prit la décision de prendre le capuchon du manteau de fourrure et de le mettre sur sa tête, agrippant chaque côté de celui-ci et encrant son regard dans celui d'Angeal, les lèvres entre-ouvertes la tête légèrement en arrière. Après la photo prise, Angeal se releva et regarda la photo en faisant signe à Zack et Genesis de venir voir. Les deux hommes vinrent le voir et il leur montra la photo. Un Énorme sourire se dessina sur leur visage. 

-Nous l'avons! S'exclama Genesis. Cloud tu es tout simplement magnifique! Tes yeux... Je pourrais regarder cette photo pour le restant de ma vie.  
-Je sais déjà que je vais me faire réserver une copie de cette photo, dit Zack. 

Angeal s'approcha du blond et lui montra le cliché gagnant. Cloud n'en revenait pas, c'était lui sur la photo, on aurait dit un professionnel. Il sourit doucement, fier de son travail. 

La journée se déroula ainsi, entre photos, maquillage et coiffure. À vrai dire, Angeal Genesis et Zack étaient très impressionnés par le travail du plus jeune. Vers la fin de la journée, ils laissèrent Cloud se changer, pendant que Zack quittait l'agence voulant profiter de ses vacances et Genesis partaient vers l'étage du magasine, afin de donner les nouvelles informations au rédacteur en chef. Angeal attendit Cloud, les bras croisés, appuyé sur le mur. Lorsque Cloud ressortit, vêtu de ses vêtements personnel, il fut donc la première personne qu'il vit. Il sourit légèrement, le regard sur l'homme. Ce dernier le détailla des pieds à la tête et ne pu s'empêcher d'être attirer par le blond qui ressemblait à un petit chat. 

-Tu as très bien fait aujourd'hui.   
-Merci beaucoup Angeal.  
-Tu as été très professionnel et tes photos sont sublimes, ajouta-t-il en faisant rougir Cloud.

Il se tourna vers le mannequin qui leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue du blond, la pouce lui caressant la joue doucement. 

-Et avec un pareil visage, tu deviendras rapidement populaire auprès de plusieurs personnes.

Angeal fixa silencieusement Cloud dont les joues étaient plus rouges que jamais. Ses yeux étaient brillants et l'envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire plein de choses le prit au corps. Il le relâcha et fit un pas de reculons, s’apercevant qu'il s'était rapproché du jeune homme sans s'en rendre compte. Il se racla la gorge avant de le saluer, lui disant de revenir le lendemain pour l'aider au choix des photos. Cloud lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée avant de partir vers les étages plus bas. Son coeur battait la chamade, il était sûr qu'Angeal allait l'embrasser, mais à sa surprise il s'était reculé. Ressentait-il de la déception... Serte l'homme était beau, très beau même, mais il était encore un inconnu. De plus, pourquoi serait-il attiré par un gamin comme lui. Encore une fois, il se faisait des scénario. Secouant la tête, il sortit de l’ascendeur, étant au rez de chaussé. Il marcha vers la sortie, quand du coin de l’œil il vit Genesis embrasser furieusement Zack appuyé contre une colonne. Il cessa tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés. Genesis embrassait Zack, mais n'était-il pas en couple avec Sephiroth? Genesis trompait Sephiroth. Cette constatation fit ressurgir des émotions et des souvenirs indésirables. Fermant les yeux, il se détourna de la scène et sortie de l'établissement, souhaitant prendre une douche et se coucher, exténué par cette journée.


	5. Chapitre 4

Zack venait de terminer le repas quand il entendit la porte ouvrir puis se refermer, signe que ses amants étaient arrivés. Il pouvait les entendre discuter entre et eux et son coeur se réchauffa en les entendant rire. Il marcha pour aller à leur rencontre le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Bon retour!

Angeal sourit et alla vers lui, le prenant par la taille et en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune. Il embrassa la peau chaude et douce et huma son odeur. 

-Bonjour puppy.  
-Mmm... dit moi tu as l'aire affamé, sourit Zack. 

Comprenant le double sens, Angeal rigola et agrippa le postérieur du jeune mannequin.

-Tu n'as pas idée.  
-Une séance photo avec Cloud et déjà tu ne te peux plus.   
-Mais tu l'as vu!   
-Je dois avouer que ses photos sont magnifiques, dit Sephiroth en embrassant le dessus de la tête de Zack, Genesis n'est pas là?  
-Dans son bain, roula des yeux Zack, où pourrait-il être sinon.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent et Angeal partit dans cette direction, son regard affamé ne laissait rien présager de bon. Zack retourna à la cuisine où l'argenté regardait dans les casseroles ce qu'il avait préparer. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et l'encercla de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. 

-Angeal est partit ennuyer Genesis, que dirais-tu si nous allions les rejoindre, chuchota Zack.

Sephiroth se retourna pour lui faire face et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baisé devint rapidement plus chaud, leur langue se mêlant de la partie. L'aîné se recula et amena Zack à sa suite, passant devant la porte de la salle de bain qui était vide. Devant la porte de leur chambre, ils entendirent les gémissements de Genesis, signe qu'Angeal avait amené sa proie dans son nid. 

-Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on se joignent à vous, dit Zack en prenant place au côté de Genesis qui était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Le rouge détourna la tête pour venir prendre possession des lèvres du plus jeune, tandis que Sephiroth et Angeal faisant de même. 

Les mains se liaient, les bouches se retrouvaient et les gémissements se mélangeaient. Chacun cherchaient le contact avec leurs amants, voulant profiter le plus possible de chacun d'eux. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé tous ensemble et partager ce genre de moment leur faisait un bien fou. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un amas de plaisir et de chaire où amour et sensualité se chevauchaient. Le souper allait devoir attendre que leur activité prenne fin, heureusement pour eux, le repas se faisait très bien réchauffer, car pour l'instant la seule faim qui les animait était celle de leurs amants. 

 

* * *

Cloud était enfin chez lui et une seule envie l'habitait, celle de prendre un long bain et de relaxer. Il était plutôt fier de lui et il pensait qu'il avait bien rendu ce que Jenova voulait. Tant pi pour le souper, il déjeunerait le lendemain matin, d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus rien dans son frigo et l'argent lui manquait quelque peu ces temps-ci. Sans plus attendre, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et alla faire couler l'eau afin qu'elle soit bien chaude. Le trajet l'avait frigorifié et ses doigts ainsi que ses pieds étaient congelés. Une fois nu, le jeune homme entra dans la baignoire et souffla de bonheur. La morsure de la chaleur sur sa peau lui procurait le plus grand bien. Soudain son téléphone sonna, et il tendit le bras pour voir qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Son coeur rata une battement en reconnaissant les numéros qui s'affichaient ainsi que le nom juste au dessus. Tremblant, il appuya sur la touche verte et d'une petite voix répondit à son interlocuteur. 

-O... oui...  
-Cloud, comment vas-tu? Fit la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.   
-bien, mentit-il, toi?  
-Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu n'as pas le goût de me voir, mais Aerith commence à s'impatienter, il serait temps que tu viennes chercher tes affaires et je crois que ça nous ferait du bien à tous les deux.   
-Du bien à tous les deux... Mais Vincent! C'est toi qui m'a trompé! C'est pas toi qui s'est fait briser le coeur putain!  
-Je sais Cloud, mais comprend! Soi raisonnable.   
-Quoi! Raisonnable!

Cloud sentait son corps bouillir de l'intérieur. Être raisonnable! Comment Vincent pouvait lui demander quelque chose comme ça! Non, mais quel culot! 

-Comment veux-tu que je transporte mes choses alors que je n'ai pas de voiture?  
-Je m'en fiche Cloud! Mais je veux que tes choses soient partit d'ici la fin de semaine sinon je les mets dehors d'accord?!

Le blond voulu répondre, mais la ligne coupa, signe que son ex venait de raccrocher. Voilà que son bain était raté. Un simple coup de téléphone et son humeur s'était détérioré. Une larme trouva le chemin sur sa joue, puis une autre et tout à coup il pleurait à chaude larme, les sanglots lui martelant le corps. Le voilà qui recommençait à pleurer pour la même et unique personne, la seule chose de différente, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il prit donc son téléphone et appuya sur les touches enregistrées. 

-Bonjour à toi mon chaton, fit la voix enjouée de Loz.   
-L... sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et seul un sanglot lui répondit.   
-Cloud! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Fit son ami inquiet.   
-Vin... Vincent, pleura le jeune homme.

Comprenant immédiatement, l'argenté le sema de rester calme, qu'ils allaient arriver le plus rapidement possible. Cloud laissa tomber son cellulaire par terre et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il resta immobile, seul les sanglots faisaient bouger son corps pendant ce qui semblait des heures et des heures. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, Vincent et lui heureux, puis lui qui surprend Vincent au lit avec une femme, Vincent qui ne le retient pas, Vincent qui tire un trait sur leur histoire, Vincent, Vincent, Vincent... Il était de ses pensées, quand il sentit quelqu'un s'accroupir à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard triste de son ami au cheveux court. 

-On va te sortir de là d'abord, ok?

Cloud fit un faible signe positif de la tête et Loz se releva, pour ensuite prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le sortir de la baignoire. Kadaj et Yazoo étaient également présent et l'attendaient avec une grande serviette pour l'un et une robe de chambre pour l'autre. L'aîné des triplets le redéposa par terre et Kadaj se dépêcha d'éponger l'eau qui recouvrait le corps de son ami et une fois terminé, Yazoo le revêtit du vêtement chaud. Une fois habillé, ils le menèrent au salon, où l'attendait un chocolat chaud que ses amis avaient ramené, connaissant son amour pour l'aliment sucré. Ils prirent place autour de lui et attendirent que le jeune homme parle. Cloud prit une gorgé du liquide chaud et la saveur de chocolat lui apporta immédiatement un bien être. Il fixa ensuite ses doigts qui entouraient le verre de carton et après un respire, il ouvrit la bouche. 

-Vincent veut que j'aille récupérer mes choses avant la fin de semaine... Elle ne veut plus les voirs chez eux, dit le blond la voix éraillée.   
-Mais de quel bois elle se chauffe cette pouffiasse!   
-Kadaj, l'avertis Yazoo, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée Cloud, comme ça tu pourras tourner la page et passer à autre chose.   
-Mais je ne saurai pas où tout mettre, ni comment tout ramener.  
-Nous prendrons mon camion, ajouta Loz, et pour la place tu peux en laissé à la maison, ça nous fera plaisir.   
-Je vais lui refaire le portrait à ce con, s'exclama Kadaj.   
-Demain nous viendrons à Jénova et nous irons directement, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul, qu'en dis-tu?

Cloud ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans ses amis, ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Ils étaient toujours là pour lui et il leur était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

-Merci beaucoup, oui j'accepte votre offre.

Un sourire franchit les lèvres de ses amis et ils se resserrèrent autour du plus jeune sourit à son tour. 

-Vincent est un connard doublé d'un idiot, si ce n'était pas que tu étais comme mon frère, je te sauterais dessus, commenta Kadaj.   
-Ce que tu es débile, dit Loz en se relevant. Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose à manger?  
-Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim, je mangerai demain matin avant le boulot.   
-On va y aller, tu as besoin de sommeil mon chaton, dit Kadaj.

Cloud serra dans ses bras chacun de ses amis en les remerciant chaudement. Ils discutèrent pendant encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent les yeux du blond devenir de plus en plus lourd de sommeil. Ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se dire un «à demain» tout sourire. Cloud appréhendait sa rencontre avec Vincent, comment allait-il réagir en le voyant? Fermant les yeux, il se dit qu'il serait mieux pour lui de dormir et d'attendre pour demain. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et enleva le seul morceau de vêtement qu'il portait et se laissa tomber entre les draps frais.

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth discutait avec Angeal dans son bureau. Très tôt le matin, le photographe était aller chercher les photos prise la veille et Cloud était tout simplement magnifique. La lentille l'adorait et chaque photos étaient à couper le souffle. Nul doute que les contrat allait pleuvoir pour le jeune mannequin. L'argenté avait hâte de le revoir, Genesis, Angeal et Zack avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec le blond, mais étant à la tête de l'entreprise, il travaillait plus souvent dans son bureau qu'autre chose au téléphone, en rencontre ou a remplir des papiers diverses. Il adorait ça, mais ne pas passer autant de temps avec ses amants qu'eux en passaient entre eux était la partie qu'il détestait le plus.

-Les photos sont magnifiques, je ne sais pas lesquelles choisir, souffla Angeal.   
-Nous allons devoir attendre Cloud, Rufus et Gen, d'ailleurs il est où lui?  
-En retard, il devait passer chez l'un des commanditaires pour un contrat futur.

Sephiroth s'appuya sur le bureau et fit signe à Angeal d'avancer a l'aide de son index. Ce dernier se plaça entre les jambes de l'argenté et posa sa main derrière sa tête pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un long baisé, puis se séparèrent gardant leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre. 

-Tu sais à quoi je pense, chuchota Angeal?  
-Si ça risque de me plaire je veux bien savoir.  
-Imagine Cloud, nu entre nous, autour de nous, pendant que nous nous embrassons ici même dans ton bureau.   
-Putain Angeal! Il me fait de l'effet à moi aussi.   
-Il est parfait...

Sephiroth empoigna le col de son amant et le rapprocha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, excité par ses paroles. Leur échange était fougueux et empressé, profitant de leur moment seul, avant que les autres n'arrivent. 

-Oh pardon! Je...

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte où Cloud se tenait, rouge comme une tomate, plus que mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait plus rien, Sephiroth était avec Genesis, mais ce dernier le trompait avec Zack, tandis que l'argenté trompait Genesis avec Angeal... À moins que Sephiroth trompait Angeal avec Genesis... Il était plus que mélangé. Il releva le regard et vit le grand patron avancer vers lui. 

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, la porte était ouverte et je ne savais pas si...  
-Cloud, respire. 

Le concerné cessa de parler et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. 

-Seph, laisse le un peu, il est déjà assez mal à l'aise avec ça. 

Le photographe vint les séparer et attira le jeune homme à sa suite afin de lui montrer les photos. Sephiroth étira un léger sourire et son attention fut attirée par Genesis qui entrait en compagnie de Rufus dans son bureau. 

-Bonjour à vous tous, dit le rouge en voyant les personnes présentes. Alors ces photos, ça dit quoi?  
-Que nous allons avoir beaucoup de difficulté, répondit Angeal. 

Le coeur de Cloud rata un battement, les paroles de l'homme voulait simplement dire qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il reporta son attention sur les photos sur la table et il ne se trouvait plus beau, il ne voyait que des défauts, peut-être aurait-il dû demander plus de conseil et moins prendre d'initiatives...

-Elles sont toutes belles! Il sera très difficile de choisir lesquelles nous allons prendre et quelles nous laisserons de côté, continua Sephiroth.   
-Quoi?!  
-Oui Cloud, tes photos sont parfaites, tu es né pour faire ce travail. Je ne pouvais demander mieux, c'est même mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais pour être totalement honnête. 

Rufus prit quelques une des photos dans ses mains et les regarda silencieusement. Le jeune homme était splendide certes, mais ce qui attirait l'attention, c'était ses yeux, comme s'ils vous transperçait l'âme. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui semblait incertain et à la fois surpris. 

-Je crois que le magasine battra des records. Je voudrais qu'on parle tous les deux afin que je puisse te présenter aux lecteurs. 

Il prit quelques minutes de silence et parcourut des yeux les photos sur la table, puis en prit une où on voyait cloud presque de profil, le regard vers le haut, un aire triste peint sur le visage. 

-Celle-ci pour la description, en voyant cette photo je me pose des questions à savoir qui est ce mannequin, à quoi pense-t-il... Il attire mon attention et je veux en savoir plus sur lui, je crois que ce sera parfait.   
-Je suis d'accord, continua Genesis. Maintenant j'aimerais qu'on décide quelles photos nous allons prendre.

Les soupires fusèrent toute part, comment choisir. Ils discutèrent longtemps, décidant pour la page couverture et pour quelques articles, mais ils ne pouvaient se résigner à laisser de bonnes photos de côté. Genesis frappa de ses deux poings la table, puis se leva. 

-J'ai une idée... Pourquoi ne pas frapper fort avec le magasine et d'en faire un édition spécial. Nous n'avons qu'à tout mettre les photos, ajouter quelques textes et le tour est joué. Seph tu pourrais même participer en écrivant un texte sur le pourquoi Cloud a attiré ton regard.

Le concerné sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et donna son accord. Les lecteurs allaient adorer le magasine et encore plus découvrir Cloud.

-J'aurais une idée, commenta Rufus, que diriez-vous de faire une dernière photo, Cloud et Zack ensemble, la sensation du moment qui prend sous on aile la jeune recrue.

Le regard d'Angeal s'illumina. En tant que photographe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la beauté que cette photo aurait.

-Un clin d’œil à Noël, dit Angeal, Cloud et Zack en «bad or good». Nous voulons parler de ce qui est parfait en cadeau pour le temps des fêtes, nous pourrions habiller Zack avec un chandail «Bad» avec son aire rebelle et son regard de démon, puis Cloud en «Good» avec son look d'ange.  
-Oh Angeal! S'exclama Genesis, tu es un génie!   
-C'est ok pour moi, commenta Sephiroth.  
-J'ai déjà commencé l'article, dit Rufus, et je crois que ce serait parfait.  
-Qu'en dis-tu Cloud, demanda Sephiroth en se tournant vers le principal concerné.  
-Je... je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur de poser avec Zack...  
-Sans aucun doute, s'empressa de dire Genesis, je suis plus que confiant envers toi et je sais que Zack sera ravi de poser avec toi.   
-Je me fis à vous, continua Cloud, je ferai ce que vous voudrez et je serais très heureux de poser avec lui, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive...  
-Ne t'en fait pas, tu as du talent, tu seras aussi populaire que Zack.

Cloud remercia d'un signe de tête Genesis et un sourire prit place sur son visage, faisant fondre le coeur des hommes présents dans la pièce. Rufus se releva et demanda s'il pouvait emprunter Cloud afin qu'il puisse lui poser des questions pour l'article qui allait le présenter, chose qui lui fut accordé. Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau laissant 3 amants entre eux. 

-Il va falloir faire attention, Cloud nous a surpris Gen et moi hier et maintenant Angeal et moi, le gamin va se poser des questions si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
-Je crois que c'est signe que Cloud est fait pour nous.  
-Gen, tu vois des signes quand il n'y en a pas, rigola Angeal.  
-Attendons de voir comment ça se passe et comment il va agir avec nous, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente pris au piège, ajouta l'argenté.   
-Oui, soyons patient, dit Angeal.

Ils échangèrent un léger baisé et chacun se séparèrent pour aller travailler dans leur domaine respectif. Sephiroth en profita pour appeler leur petit chiot qui était à leur maison, profitant de ces jours de congés, pour l'informer de leur plus récente idée.


End file.
